


The Past is Not the Present

by torino10154



Series: HP_May_Madness 2017 [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: hp_may_madness, Ficlet, M/M, Moving On, Past Relationship(s), Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 05:22:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10824648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: Day 4 prompts used: Charlie/Viktor, lightning round, night





	The Past is Not the Present

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4 prompts used: Charlie/Viktor, lightning round, night

"It's good to see you again,Viktor!" Charlie said as he clasped Krum's hand. "What are you doing in this part of the world?"

"As if you didn't know," Viktor said, pulling out a chair and sitting down at Charlie's table. "Ve are playing Romania tomorrow."

"It's the talk of the town." 

"Do you miss Quidditch, Charlie?" Viktor said, toying with his glass. "The thrill of the chase?"

Charlie leaned back in his chair, studying Viktor. 

Viktor was still fit, Charlie had to give him that.

Still....

It had been some time since they'd been _close_ , if that's what you wanted to call the lightning-fast encounters they'd had during the last year of the war. 

They both knew it wasn't love but simply release. 

While he wouldn't kick Viktor out of bed, he was also more than happy to spend his nights alone.

"I've got my dragons now. Trust me when I tell you that they are every bit as exciting as chasing a tiny golden Snitch."

Viktors smiled though it didn't quite reach his eyes. "Ve vill haf to agree to disagree, my friend."

"Good luck tomorrow, Viktor," Charlie said, standing and clapping Viktor on the shoulder before heading out.


End file.
